


Morning Glories

by strange_bun



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, just another stardew valley fic, marnie is a matchmaker, thank u concernedape, there will probably be nsfw and i will update rating when that happens but for now it is soft, they r awkward.........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_bun/pseuds/strange_bun
Summary: Beatrice Abbott spent her childhood summers on her grandfather's farm. Now she's back in Pelican Town and she has a big crush on the local doctor.





	Morning Glories

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad..it is not beta read and i haven't written fanfiction in like 5 years..but i love harvey... and i love stardew.... and i have been thinking so much about my farmer and harvey..!!! please let me know if u like it (and if you see any mistakes)!!! i will do my best to update regularly!! 
> 
> also sorry for bad summary and bad title etc i am extremely rusty
> 
> P.S. this is not canonical cause many ppl have done very good canonical fics.. marnie and gus are old family friends of the farmer and lewis knows her etc!!

_____________

 _BEA_ **  
** _____________

Looking around her new home, Bea felt an overwhelming wave of nostalgia wash over her. The boxy TV, the worn plaid quilt, the fading wallpaper covered with pine trees; it all came straight out of her memory. A part of her was sure that her grandpa was about to come through the door, kick off his work boots and scoop her into his arms, just like he did when she was an acne-prone thirteen-year-old spending the summer on Honeysuckle Farm.

But he didn’t. And he wouldn’t, she reminded herself, scrunching up her nose as tears threatened to fall. Seven years since he died and the grief was still an open wound.

“Bea?” Lewis’s voice came from the doorway, and Bea turned to give him a wobbly smile. Robin stood behind him, and the sympathetic looks on their faces made her sniffle.

“Sorry, I just...” she trailed off, unsure of what to say. She hadn’t thought that the cabin would look the same as it did before her grandpa passed.

“Don’t apologize,” Robin said kindly. “The two of us checked the place out yesterday, and while it’s not in peak condition, everything seems sturdy. It looks like the kitchen appliances are busted, but the water works, at least.”

“Thank you,” Bea said quietly, still taking it all in.

On one side of the room was a tiny kitchen and a door that she knew led to an even tinier bathroom. On the other side were the living, dining, and sleeping spaces. The bed was her grandpa’s one luxury—a queen size mattress on a frame that he had built himself. When she was little, that bed was a whole world.

When it became clear that the new farmer didn’t have much more to say, Robin cleared her throat. “Well, I should get going, but feel free to visit if you have any questions. I live just up the mountain road, in the big house with the blue roof. My kids are around your age, I’m sure they’d love to meet you!”

This time, Bea’s smile was genuine, and Robin couldn’t help but return it. “Thank you so much, Robin. I’ll be sure to come by sometime soon.”

“See you, Robin. Thanks for helping out!” Lewis saluted Robin as she left the house, then gave Bea a pat on the back. “Well, I’ll leave you be, but here,” he pulled a tiny packet of seeds out of his pocket, and she took them with shaky hands. “Those are parsnip seeds, and your grandpa’s old tools are in his shed out back. Just a little somethin’ for whenever you decide to get farming.”

Once Lewis had left, Bea went to stand on the porch and stared out at the farm, anxiety swelling in her chest. _There’s so much to do…_ The stone fences were in disrepair, the sprinklers had broken down, and the farm buildings had fallen victim to time and weather. Her grandpa’s flower garden, her favorite place as a child, was overgrown and the bees seemed to have abandoned their houses. The only remnants of the beautiful farm she remembered were the fruit trees, which still stood near the ruins of the greenhouse. _At least I’ll have something to eat,_ she thought.

Just as she felt panic start to climb up her throat, the sight of a familiar figure coming from the forest broke through her anxious thoughts.

“Aunt Marnie!” The middle-aged woman beamed as Bea ran towards her, almost tripping over herself in her excitement.

“Look at you!” Marnie fussed when Bea finally released her from a hug, patting the brunette’s cheeks fondly. “Finally back in the Valley after all these years! Pelican Town is brighter already.”

Bea smiled shyly and ducked her head. “It’s really good to see you, Marnie.”

“You too, sweetheart. Now tell me, how’s your mama? She hasn’t called me in weeks!”

*

Later, Marnie dragged Bea to the Stardrop Saloon, insisting that she met some of the townsfolk. “The town is in a frenzy over you moving in,” she waggled her eyebrows knowingly, “all of the ladies in town are wondering who’ll catch your eye. You know, there are lots of charming young people in Pelican Town!”

Bea sighed fondly. Marnie was always a bit of a gossip, but then again, so was her mama. It seemed impossible to avoid when living in a small town. “You know romance isn’t why I moved here, Aunt Marnie.”

“I know, I know, but a beautiful girl like you deserves a nice love story!” For a moment, Marnie’s voice was a little sad, but the melancholy disappeared right away. “Well, either way, I’m sure Gus will be thrilled to see you.”

Bea couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Gus again. He was younger than her grandpa by quite a few years, but the two were close friends and she had spent countless summer nights in the Stardrop, eating cheese pizza and watching Gus and Grandpa play pool when the place wasn’t too busy. Like Marnie, he was practically family.

“Do you know who else will be there?” She asked Marnie as they approached the Saloon. Immediately, the older woman looked a little sheepish.

“Well, Lewis told the whole town that you were moving in today, so I think a lot of the townsfolk will be there, hoping to get a look at you…”

“Oh,” she murmured, and suddenly the warm lights of the Stardrop looked a lot more menacing. She wasn’t good with crowds, or attention. It was half of the reason she had decided to move from Zuzu City.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head!” Marnie reassured, and pushed open the door before Bea could protest. “We’ll just get some food and say hello to old Gus.”

As she walked in, all of the noise in the room stopped, and she immediately wanted to disappear. “Miss Beatrice!” She heard Gus call, and she watched him walk out behind the bar with relief, grateful to see a familiar face.

“Gus!” she smiled, and the cook swept her into a warm bear hug that smelled like fried food and spices. For the second time that day, she felt tears well up—the last time she had seen Gus, it had been her grandfather's funeral. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m wonderful, Miss Bea. Business is surprisingly good tonight.” Gus winked, ushering her and Marnie over to the bar. He gestured to a stool by the register. “Come take a seat!”

  
_____________

 _HARVEY_ **  
** _____________

 

It was busy for a Monday evening at the Stardrop. Harvey didn’t usually come to the saloon on Mondays, but it had been a grueling day of paperwork at the clinic, and he couldn’t stand the thought of eating a frozen meal for dinner. He was hoping for a quiet meal and one of Gus’s top-notch cups of coffee and was surprised to see so many of the townsfolk sitting throughout the bar.

When Harvey asked Gus about the crowd, the cook said that the new farmer just moved in, and people were hoping to catch a glimpse. That explained Jodi and Caroline, whom he had never seen in the Saloon before, and the younger crowd, who were in their usual spot by the pool table, but on an unusual day. Even Maru and Penny were sitting on one of the sofas, chatting quietly, though Harvey noticed that Penny refused to look over at the bar, where Pam was already half drunk.

The thought of a new neighbor made him nervous. All he knew was that she was a relative of Frank Abbott, the owner of Honeysuckle Farm who had passed just before Harvey opened his practice. He wondered, absently, what she would be like… would she be someone he could befriend? _Or fall in love with?_ Said the treacherous part of his brain, a thought he immediately shoved away.

He was almost done with his coffee and chatting with Gus about the latest episode of The Queen of Sauce when the door creaked open and all of the chatter in the Saloon quieted. Gus stopped mid-sentence when he saw the newcomer, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“Sorry, Doc, give me a second.” Harvey nodded, looking awkwardly at the TV as Gus walked out from behind the bar. “Miss Beatrice!” Harvey fought the urge to turn around, knowing that everyone else in the place was probably already staring. He remembered his first days in town, and it had been a nightmare dealing with all the looks. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but steal a glance when he heard a lovely voice say Gus’s name.

Maybe it was the caffeine kicking in, but when Gus pulled away from their embrace and Harvey saw her, he felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach. The new farmer was beautiful. Her hair fell in loose brown waves around her face, and oh, what a lovely face—button nose, rosy cheeks, and big brown eyes. _You’re being a creep,_ Harvey thought to himself, but he couldn’t help it. There were lots of pretty faces in Stardew Valley, but something about her radiated warmth. It had been a long time since he had been so taken by a woman. Warmth rose to his cheeks and he prayed to Yoba that no one would notice.

She moved towards the counter, her eyes flicking his way, and he looked away in embarrassment before she could catch him staring. _Yoba help me_ , he thought helplessly as she sat two stools down from him.

He was trying to focus on the gridball game on TV when Gus said his name, and he was forced to look towards the new farmer to his left. “Doc, this is Beatrice Abbott, the new owner of Honeysuckle Farm. Bea, this is Harvey.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harvey smiled, swallowing the nervous butterflies that erupted in his throat when he made eye contact with her. Marnie peeked over her shoulder, a glint in her eye that he didn’t like one bit. “I’m the local doctor.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Bea returned his smile. _Yoba_ … he thought, for the third time in ten minutes. “It’s good to know there’s a doctor in town now,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “When I was little we had to drive a couple of towns over if anything happened.”

“Did you grow up here?” Harvey asked, suddenly realizing why Marnie and Gus seemed to know her so well already.

“Not full time, but I spent my summers on Grandpa’s farm. It’s nice to be back.”

“Well, I’m—I mean, well, the town is happy to have you here,” he stammered, and felt a thrill go up his spine when her cheeks flushed pink. Behind the bar, Gus looked pleased with himself.

“I’m going to go cook your order,” he said to Bea with a smug smile, and Marnie perked up at his words, hopping off her barstool.

“Oh, I’ve got to catch up with Caroline and Jodi! You two chat for a moment, I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

Harvey cringed at the obvious matchmaking, and Bea sighed, still blushing. He watched as she fidgeted with her hands. “Sorry, they’re… they’re old family friends so they act like embarrassing family members sometimes. They both know I’m no good at socializing unless I’m forced into it.” Her gaze shifted back to him, and he gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

“I’m not particularly good myself,” Harvey rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sure this is a little overwhelming. I could barely go outside when I first moved here, and it took weeks to build up the courage to come to the Stardrop.”

“I probably wouldn’t have left my house if it weren’t for Marnie,” she admitted, and laughed a little. “I guess they knew we could bond over both being uncomfortable.” _She really is beautiful,_ Harvey thought.

Harvey chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”   
  
  



End file.
